


Don't leave me

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hospital, Love, M/M, Pain, Tears, Wedding, Worry, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: It's the grand pre finals and something is wrong with Yuuri, but Yuuri being Yuuri he doesn't say anything and it may cost him his life!





	1. He won't wake up!

Victor watched as Yuuri finished his final movements on the ice and his breath was taken away like always. Victor and Yuuri maybe soon to be married, in two months to be precise and victor was over the moon. He was finally happy and so in love. Though right now he and Yuuri were against each other for the gold medal and as much as he wanted Yuuri to win the gold medal, he too needed to put on the best show for possible his final performance. Victor came out of his thoughts when the crowd cheered loudly for Yuuri. Victor smiled and waved his hand to Yuuri and Yuuri saw him. Yuuri smiled widely and waved back before skating off the ice. Victor knew he was after Chris and needed to get ready so he turned and Yakov was right behind him. 

Yuuri was by Phichit when he felt pain his stomach once again. For the last couple of hours Yuuri has had shooting pain in his stomach and was feeling quite sick. At first he thought it was his anxiety playing tricks on his mind, but he felt the pain before he went on the ice, a bit during and now again. He winced again and suddenly felt exhausted. Phichit looked his way.   
“Are you okay Yuuri? You kinda look pale..” Yuuri waved his hand and smiled. “It's nothing Phichit.. just nerves and the wedding..” Phichit brightened up Immediately. “I know! It's all exciting! But don't stress out too much Yuuri, you need to be all fit and healthy!” Yuuri laughed and nodded. They both quite down when Chris started his performance.

 

After Chris finished Victor went on. Yuuri was currently still in first place and the scores are going to be tight. Yuri was second which he hated, as he quoted he is losing to the ‘pig’. Yuuri shook his head he knew Victor had a brilliant chance of winning and to Yuuri he didn't care if he lost to Victor because they were still getting married and they both love each other no matter what medal they will win. Yuuri closed his mouth tightly and placed his hand on his lower belly. “Ow..” Yuuri once again shook it off and continued to watch Victor. Yuuri knows he should tell Phichit that the pain is reacquiring, but he didn't want to ruin the show. The pain came again and he felt like he was being tugged inside. Yuuri closed his eyes and just listened to the music to calm himself. Soon it went away and he reopened his eyes and looked to see if Phichit noticed, no he was watching Victor’s performance. Yuuri gave a sigh and relaxed again.   
Went the results came together Yuuri had beat Victor by two points! Yuuri stared to the screen in shock he had bear Victor! He had won a gold medal! Phichit started to jump up and down, and then hugged Yuuri tightly.   
“You did it Yuuri! You won!” Yuuri smile and hugged Phichit back and they both laughed. Soon he, Victor, and Yuri stood on the podium and they were given their medals. Yuuri looked down at his gold medal and smiled widely at the cameras. Victor leaned up and kissed Yuuri’s medal and then kissed Yuuri. “Congratulations my katsudon~ I love so much!” Yuuri laughed quietly and kissed Victor back. “I love you too Vitya” they both confirmed and shown their love on live TV and Yuri was gagging. They laughed happily and hugged again. 

 

After returning to their hotel they both knew they had to go to the banquet and talk with the other skaters and guests. Yuuri groaned when he remembered he had to go. “Come on Yuuri! We need to get ready for the banquet and celebrate!” Yuuri sighed and was gonna get up but the pain in his stomach suddenly came back. He sat back down and Victor went to his side. “Are you okay? You look really pale! Are you sick?!” “No.. no.. I'm just tired and sore to be honest.” Victor breath sigh of relief. “We don't need to stay long, just enough for the magazines and we can come back okay!” Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Okay.”   
The banquet was a success and Victor smiled when Yuuri hugged into his side. They were back in their room and since both were quite tired they skipped the love making for one night. Currently Victor was watching his beloved sleeping peacefully and stroking his hair. Yuuri liked it when he played with his hair when they cuddle and so did Victor. Victor has been noticing and so has the other skaters, from yesterday and too today nobody has seen Yuuri eat or drink enough. Victor knew Yuuri was a bit self conscious on his weight, but missing meals was not the way to go. Though today at the banquet, Phichit did come to him saying Yuuri was acting a bit strange earlier. Victor tried to bring it up, but even he could see how tired Yuuri was and he decided to leave it until tomorrow. Victor smiled once more before closing his eyes to sleep. 

 

When Victor woke up he noticed Yuuri was still in bed and it was nearly eight o'clock in the morning. They needed to get up. Before Victor could wake Yuuri their door was knocked on. Victor sighed and went to the door. “Oh! morning yuri! Phichit! Chris!” “Morning old man! You coming for breakfast or not?!” Even though Yuri wasn't shouting his tone was enough to wake the other guests. “We are come in please and wait til I wake Yuuri.” “He still asleep?” Phichit questioned. “Yep! He was very tired last night!” “I bet~” said Chris. Yuri shook his head in disgust. “Well you get in the bathroom and get changed and we'll wait for Yuuri.” Victor nodded and went to get changed. “It's s bit odd though…” Yuri turned to Phichit. “What do you mean?” “Well yesterday Yuuri looked quite pale and he did look troubled.” Chris looked to Phichit and smiled. “There is a lot going on babe. The wedding, grand pre finals and among other crap we all go through.” Phichit nodded and watch Yuuri. Soon Victor finished and came out. He went over to the bed and started to shake Yuuri to wake him up.

“Yuuri~ time to get up!” Yuuri laid there motionless, not even moving a bit. “Yuuri?….” Victor shook Yuuri harder but there was still no reply nor movement. “Yuuri! Wake up please! katsudon!” The other came to Victor. Phichit looked worried and asked. “What wrong?!” “I.. I don't know! He won't wake up! He's not waking up!”


	2. Serious results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all that commented and liked my story! It means a lot and I'm glade that your all enjoying it so far!

Victor was holding Yuuri’s hand tightly, afraid if anything may happen to his fiancé. Chris had phoned the emergency services and told them what was wrong and currently he and Yuuri were in the ambulance on their way to the nearest hospital. Victor was scared out of his mind. Yuuri was still not responding and he was running a fever.   
“Mr Nikiforov. Did your financé say anything or show any signs that he was unwell?” “No.. well our friend Phichit said that there was something off, but he didn't mention what..” the medic nodded and did the usual check ups. 

 

Soon the ambulance arrived at the hospital and the medics quickly wheeled Yuuri into the A&E and a doctor came to their side. “What happened?” The medic answered. “Patient Yuuri Katsuki, figure skaters. His fiancé tried to wake him up but he didn't respond nor has he on the way. Pulse moderated, has slight fever and apparently was feel unwell yesterday.” They soon moved Yuuri on a bed and the medics left with a nod. “Are you his fiancé?” Victor nodded. “Yes my name is Victor Nikiforov.” “Okay. My name is Dr Tosh, has he been eating and drinking properly?” “No his appetite has been non existent for nearly two days.” “Okay… hmm his stomach is a bit extended.. has he been going to the bathroom properly as of late?” “Uhh no.. no I don't think so no” Dr Tosh nodded. “Right we’ll send him down for a ultrasound, to see what happening in there and draw some blood.” Victor nodded and looked down to his still very pale fiancé. 

 

Chris, Yuri, Phichit, Celestino and Yakov was walking around the hospital halls looking for Victor. The nurse said that Victor and Yuuri were on floor five, but they have yet to finish them. “I hope everything is okay” Phichit said to Chris. “He's in the best of hands here Hun.” Yuri nodded in agreement. Celestino eyes wandered down the hall and saw couple of nurses pushing a bed with IV attachments and then saw Victor behind them. “Victor!” Victor turned and saw the group rushing up to him. Yakov surprisingly questioned him first. “Is he okay?” “Dr Tosh is talking to a specialist now.” Celestino placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Don't worry okay… these guys are doctors they are here to heal people.” Victor nodded and he saw Dr Tosh walking to him.   
“What are the results?” Asked Victor. “The ultrasound do show that Mr Katsuki has got a bowel torsion in his lower intestine” “what's that?” Asked Yuri. “It's when the bowel becomes twisted, which causes sever cramping, and in usual case the bowel does untwist on its own.” Everyone sighed. “But this time the bowel has not untwisted and it has caused a complete blockage, he will need a emergency surgery right away.” “But once the surgery is done he'll be okay right?” Asked Phichit. “You must all understand mr Katsuki is very sick. We’ve already called the surgeon and we just need to monitor him until he gets here.” “But he'll be fine right?!” Victor asked desperately. “We’re going to do everything we can Mr Nikiforov.” With that Dr Tosh walked into the room which held Yuuri. The group was in total shock. Victor thought he was gonna faint. Celestino guided Victor back into Yuuri’s room and the others were right behind them. 

 

It has been an hour since the results has been in and Dr Tosh was currently on the phone to the surgeon that was supposed to be in the hospital at that moment. “What do you mean your not here yet? We need to surgery done now!… just call me when you get here!” Dr Tosh slammed the phone down and sighed. Then one of the nurses that was supposed to be watching on Yuuri came in. “Mr Katsuki monitors are showing that mr Katsuki vitals are deteriorating.” “Call to see if his blood results are done yet!” Dr Tosh rushed to Yuuri’s room and listened to his stomach. “Where's the surgeon?” Questioned Yakov. “We are still waiting” the nurse came back in. “They said they will call in five” “okay, what's his temperature?” The nurse looked. “39.8.” “Dr?” Victors voice was now full of concern and the fear was written on his face. “… he's deteriorating.” Dr Tosh looked to the nurse. “Go and see when Dr Barley is finished in theatre two!” The nurse went off quickly. “Dr..” Yuri mumbled. “Don't worry i’ll take care of it.” Victor held on Yuuri’s hand tightly and kissed it. ‘Hold on please Yuuri.. I can't lose you.. please stay strong..” 

 

The nurse came back in. “Dr Barley is in theatre two for another thirty minutes.” “Okay, what about the blood result?” “Another two minutes.” Dr Tosh nodded. The group was all getting anxious at this point and they all wanted Yuuri to get better. Yes Yuri and Yakov are not the closet with Yuuri but that did not mean that they didn't care for each other and watch their backs. Soon the nurse left again and they all worked around Yuuri hoping that he will pull through.   
The nurse returned. “Mr Katsuki blood results!” Dr Tosh took and breath and took the file and looked at the results and then a desperation sound and the look on her face worried everyone. “What's wrong?!” Victor desperately asked. “He's got septicaemia, he needs a emergency bowel surgery or he's not going to make it..” just as the news hit them all the monitors that were connected to Yuuri started to beep loudly. “We need to get him upstairs now!” “But Dr Barley won't be ready for another few minutes!” “I’ll do it! Let move now!” Victor looked wild for a moment. “But are you even qualified?!” Questioned Celestino. “Look if I don't do it now he'll die!” With that the staff moved Yuuri out of the door. Victor could stand no more, his legs gave out and he just cried. Phichit and Chris hugged him close and Yuri, Celestino and Yakov all couldn't believe this was happening.


	3. Successful operation

Victor watched as the nursing staff push Yuuri’s bed down to theatre. Victor has never felt so useless, the love of his life is currently very sick and possibly dying and all he could do it wait and hope that Yuuri will pull through. Phichit placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. Celestino let out a breath and guided Victor and Phichit over to the waiting room and they sat down. Yakov and Yuri were behind them and sat down too. Victor couldn't stop shaking, so much has happened over the twenty-four hours and he couldn't believe it. The group sat together in silence and prayed for Yuuri to pull through. 

 

After two hours the group was still waiting on news about Yuuri, but the doctor nor any nurses have came out to tell them anything. Victor has his head in his hands and his eyes closed, he was still praying in his head. Celestino went with Yakov to get coffee or snacks. Yuri was starting to feel anxious, he never said to Yuuri that he was a talented skater or a great person so to talk too if he was feeling down, even though he always did shout after it. Even now Yuri was just hoping that Yuuri will make a fully recovery. Phichit was on his phone answering some text messages from the other skaters and trying to find some information on the condition that Yuuri has, and it wasn't good information either. He knew he had to stay positive for not only his or Victor’s sake but for also Yuuri’s and his family. Just when Yakov and Celestino came back with drinks and some snacks, Otabek came around the corner. Yuri looked up and Otabek could see how much hurt that Yuri was trying to conceal. Otabek sat down next to Yuri and placed a hand on Yuri’s hand as a sign of comfort. Yuri gave a small smile and squeezed Otabek’s hand in return. 

“Mr Nikiforov?” Victor looked up and saw on of the nursing staff that was in the room with them a couple hours ago. “Yes is Yuuri alright?” Victor stood up. “The operation has just finished and it seems to be successful.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief. “But even though the operation was successful, the blood poisoning had already traveled through his body. We have to put him on life support and courses of antibiotics, and hopefully it should clear the infection. But we also have to tell you even though this has all been done there is still a chance that he may not make it.” Victor could feel the tears well up again and started to lose hope. “Can we see him?” Questioned Phichit. “He's to be move to recovery first then into ICU. Dr Tosh will fill you in more as soon as she can.” With that the nurse left and all the group could do it wait once again. 

 

Phichit, Otabek and Yuri returned to the hotel to collect some clothes for Yuuri and some toiletries since it was obvious that Yuuri will be in hospital for some time for recovery. Yakov wrapped a arm around Victor and squeezed him in.   
“He’ll be fine. I know I haven't been the closest of most but… I know how much you care and love him and I know that these doctors and nurses will do everything they can to save him.” Victor nodded but let a sob out. His shoulders started to shake and he couldn't keep his tears in anymore. Yakov wrapped his other arm around Victor and hugged him closely. Celestino watched from the side and he too brushed a tear away, Yuuri was one of his best student at one point and seeing all this affection unfold in front of him made him crumble too. Soon the three returned with a overnight bag filled with Yuuri's belongings. When they saw Yakov hugging a crying Victor they looked at Celestino with wide eyes. “No word yet, their just bonding.” The three sighed in relief again. Soon dr Tosh came around the corner to the room. Victor saw her and tried to wipe away all the last of the tears and stood up with Yakov.   
“Is there any change?” “I'm afraid not, this takes time for recovery to show any improvement.” “How long until we know there's any improvement?” Asked Yakov. “The next twenty four to forty eight hours are critical. Did my nurse staff come to tell you?” “Yeah, she said wasn't all that positive.” Said Yuri. “I wish I could deliver better news to you now, we had to place Mr Katsuki on a ventilator.. and I know that does sound scary! But the ventilator will easy pressure and his body can work on fighting the infection and to make sure he doesn't got into organ failure.” Celestino shook his head and tried to keep his tears at bay. “How did this even happen?” Questioned Otabek. “This was something that Mr Katsuki was born with, and he may have experienced pains like this before and brushed it off, but since the pain comes and goes the doctors could not have picked it up. It is nearly impossible to pick it up.” “Can we see him?” Victor asks. “Yes, but please prepare yourselves.” They nodded and followed Dr Tosh.   
When they entered Yuuri's room Victor nearly broke down again. Yuuri was attached to deferent machines and wires, he hated the tube that was down his fiancé throat. Victor held Yuuri's hand and watched the heart monitor showing that his fiancé was still there. The group had to look away it wasn't a nice sight and it was really heartbreaking. 

 

After an hour the rest of the group left and returned to the hotel, leaving Victor with Yuuri. He was sitting next to his fiancé and holding his hand tightly.

“You are such a beautiful man.. you stole my heart since that banquet and you even forgot about it.” Victor gave a small laugh. “I love you so much Yuuri, without you I don't think I would have continued in the skating career. You need to be strong Yuuri.. I can't lose you.. I can't!…” Victor has never cried so much in his life and he could never control his emotions when it came to Yuuri. Victor kisses Yuuri's cheek and hand and listened too the heart monitor as it was his comfort.


	4. Improving

It's been a week since Yuuri was rushed to hospital and had emergency surgery and even though there was some improvement, it wasn't a big improvement. Victor stayed sitting next to Yuuri through out the week, Yakov and Celestino had to force him to go back to the hotel and rest up and they promised to call him if anything changes. Victor went to the hotel but he couldn't rest. His mind was full of worry for Yuuri. Never in his life has Victor every felt so hopeless or so worried, even when he was younger he didn't have any worry or anyone. Then Yuuri came along and made him feel happy and worth more in life than skating. Victor has been away from the hospital for a few hours now and he made his way to Yuuri's room. Celestino and Yakov was there and true to their word there was no change. Victor opened the door and the two men turned to him.   
"Victor you should have stayed in bed a bit longer" "I couldn't sleep any longer Yakov.. has the doctor or nurse said anything?" Yakov shook his head. Victor nodded and went to the spare chair. He watched Yuuri with the ventilation system still working to help Yuuri breath and stay alive. The door opened again and this time it was Dr Tosh. She smiled at them and went to Yuuri's chart.   
"We are thinking on taking Mr Katuski off the ventilator soon." Victor looked up and smiled. "Really? Does this mean he's on the way to recovery?" Dr Tosh smiled again and nodded. "Yes. His result came back clear with the septicaemia, so there will be no reason for him to stay on the ventilator." Victor smiled happily with this news and Yakov patted his shoulder in relief. "I'll call Yuri and tell him the news." "I'll call Phichit too." Celestino said. Victor watched as they left and he moved more forward to Yuuri and held his hand. "Слава Богу.." Victor said quietly. Dr Tosh looked happy with the results and left the room leaving a happy Victor with Yuuri. "I am so happy Yuuri! Soon I'll see your beautiful eyes once again and then we can go back home! You can eat all the pork cutlet bowls you want!" Victor kissed Yuuri's hand and let happy tears fall. 

 

After the phone calls were made Yuri and Phichit said that want to be updated every step of the way. Since only Yakov and Celestino, and of course Victor are the only ones that didn't return home because they had no reason too. Yuri returned to his grandfathers house and Phichit returned to Thailand. So they were both promised that there will be updates all the way. The next day Dr Tosh and a nurse turned off the ventilator and removed the tube. They watched the machines for any change and there was nothing, there was no struggle nor complications. About a hour later Yuuri fingers started to twitch. Dr Tosh leaned in anxiously and waited for any other signs of movement.   
"Mr Katuski? Can you hear me?....." Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and looked around squinting. "Yuuri.." Victor breathed out. He held Yuuri's hand tightly. "V..Victor?" His voice was tight due to not drinking for a week. "Hey.." Dr Tosh brought a glass with a straw in it and brought it up to Yuuri's lips. Yuuri slowly drank from the straw and then leaned back down against the pillow. "What happened?" Yuuri questioned. Victor gave a chocked out laugh. "That's a long story my love.." Victor leaned down and hugged Yuuri close and then kissed his gently before snuggling his head to Yuuri's shoulder. 

 

After waking up Yakov and Celestino called Yuri and Phichit and told them the great news. Victor was still hugged Yuuri but this time they both were in the bed. Yuuri was shocked at what happened while he was unconscious and hugged into Victor. They smiled in each others embrace. They both knew that soon as Yuuri was released they will have Yuri shouting at them and telling them to get home soon. Victor smiled at that thought and soon he and Yuuri will be married and he couldn't wait to spend his life with Yuuri.


End file.
